Diskussion:Volkstabellen
Wenn ich die Größentabellen mal in anschaulichere Maßeinheiten packe, sehen sie wiefolgt aus: Dschungeltrolle Männlein 185cm Weiblein 175cm Blutelfen Männlein 154 cm Weiblein 144 cm Menschen Männlein 147 cm Weiblein 134 cm Nachtelfen Männlein 198 cm Weiblein 187 cm Hab ich die falschen Fuß und Inches zum Umrechnen oder scheint nur mir das wahnsinnig klein und niemand hält sich daran? Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der kleiner ist als 150cm, selbst alle Blutelfen, die ich kenne, sind klein, wenn sie 160cm groß sind... Klärt mich wer auf? Moriko 14:51, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :1. Dass sie noch nicht umgerechnet sind, liegt an meinem Zeitmangel - Aber es steht auf der Liste! *g* :2. Das sind durchschnittliche Grössen. Nicht absolute. -- 05:17, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) - Daß das durchschnittliche Größen sind, ist klar. Aber Durchschnitt heißt, daß sehr sehr viele Wesen ebenjener Rasse etwa so groß sind. Efir zum Beispiel wär deutlich überdurchschnittlich groß, Thyro auch... und alle anderen, die ich so sehe auch. Ich seh jeden Abend Elfen (brauchbare, keine Vampirlesbendämonen ;) ), die laut Flag mit 160cm klein sind... was ja dann nicht stimmen würde. Und wenn man sich bei den Menschen umschaut - kein (!) Mann ist kleiner als 170cm... Irgendwie würde ich auch schwören, daß da mal andere Werte standen, irgendwann. *guckt sich nach dem Posten gespannt die Versionen der Seite an und grüßt lieb* Edit meint, daß nach irgendeiner Uraltversion der Seite die Zahlen nicht der Durchschnitt, sondern die absolute Untergrenze sind. Damit wirds dann logischer, eindeutig.-Thyro aka Moriko 05:56, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich erinnere mich auch daran das dies die absolute Untergrenze war in der alten Tabelle. Ansonsten hätte ich immer grobe Fehler gemacht. Tyrr - So, ich hab mich mal erdreistet, metrische Angaben nachzutragen. Edit entfernt Unfug und denkt sich, daß sich die +2D6 auf Inches beziehen werden, und dann paßt es wohl. -Moriko 09:11, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke fürs Nachtragen der metrischen Zahlen. Wie gesagt, ich komm leider zu weniger als ich wollen würde. Was Irgendwie würde ich auch schwören, daß da mal andere Werte standen, irgendwann. angeht, jap, das stimmt. Da aber einige leicht fehlerhaft waren bzw. Leute immer hier und da geändert hatten, hab ich mir das Sourcebook mal gekrallt gehabt und eben genau die Werte eingetragen, die dort vermerkt sind. Und als ich Efirs grobe Werte (bei Cev ists dasselbe *g*) eingetragen habe, hatte ich jene Liste nicht bei Hand *hüstel* aber das kann man nachajustieren ;) Im RP zur Sprache gekommen ists eh noch nie, weil sie so oder so "ganz normal" sein sollen (zumindest von der Grösse her hrhr). -- 05:37, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :Ich bin ein verwachsener Mutant, wenn das jetzt die richtigen Werte sind *weint* :Tyrr Volkstabellen: Lebensspannen Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal die Lebensspannen verständlich notiert, ohne "dices"... http://www.wowwiki.com/Lifespans Wieso muss das unbedingt in "dices" da stehen? wowwiki.com hat unter Berücksichtigung der möglichen Würfelergebnisse jeweils in niedrigste und höchste Lebensspanne umgerechnet. Für den Rollenspieler, der hier Informationen sucht, wird "1d6" als Altersangabe nicht allzu hilfreich sein Nerendar 08:53, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 'Worgen ' Ok, Ich würde sie hauptsächlich als Menschen ansehen. Aber wie groß sind sie in Worgengestalt? Ist 2.10m für meine Worgin realistisch? In Menschengestalt ist sie 1,75m. Und gem. Engine ist da gut und gerne ein Kopf Unterschied... Goblins kleiner als Gnome? Hier muss ein Fehler unterlaufen sein. Goblins sind niemals kleiner als Gnome. Schaut euch mal das Dampfschiff in Tausend Nadeln an, die Goblins sind fast einen Kopf größer. :Man beachte, dass die Engine nicht immer den Tatsachen entspricht. Gingen wir nach der Engine, sind Nachtelfen und Draenei nur um ein weniges größer als Menschen. Tatsächlich aber, erreichen diese beiden Völker im Durchschnitt ja so an die 2 Meter, was einen erheblichen Größenunterschied darstellt, der aber in der Engine nicht richtig umgesetzt ist. :-- 10:24, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich kann die Engine nicht die absoluten Größenunterschiede darstellen, aber relative Größenunterschiede (größer als, kleiner als) sollte ja wohl machbar sein. Daher stellt sich die Frage, was mehr Autorität hat: Das Spiel selbst oder ein RPG-Handbuch? Es ist nun mal so, dass Gnome im Spiel kleiner sind als Goblins, ich fände es merkwürdig, diese Tatsache im RP umzudrehen. In der Praxis ist es leider so, dass sich die Größenstandards der Chars von Gilde zu Gilde und von Realm zu Realm unterscheiden. Feuerkabel (Diskussion) 08:43, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Da es nur eine Quelle gibt in der die Größe von Gnomen und Goblins behandelt werden, müssen wir diese wohl einfach akzeptieren und diese sagt nunmal das Goblins kleiner als Gnome sind. Daran kann man nichts ändern. :Das von Gilde zu Gilde und von Realm zu Realm Größen unterschiedlich sind liegt wohl eher an den Spielern und hat nichts mit richtigen Quellenangaben zu tun, da fast jeder Mensch/Elf/sonstwas über 2,00m groß ist oder eher sein will. -Phexlyn (Diskussion) 14:23, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde mal behaupten, dass man die Engine durchaus auch als Quelle nutzen kann und die zeigt nun einmal das Gegenteil. Außerdem kenne ich einige Spieler, die sowohl Goblins als auch Gnome spielen und keiner von denen macht seinen Goblin kleiner als seinen Gnom.Hier sollte man eher an einem Konsens mit den Spielern arbeiten (Gilden, Channel), als dieses seltsame RPG-Handbuch heranzuziehen, dass sowieso kaum einer kennt. Feuerkabel (Diskussion) 12:59, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Dann spreche ich jetzt das "Machtwort" und sage: Es bleibt so wie es ist. Lore geht für mich über Engine. ::-- 13:38, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Dann sollte man aber auch schauen, aus welcher Quelle man sein Wissen zieht. Die Rollenspiel-Bücher sind nicht Teil des offiziellen Kanons, sondern für das WoW-Table-Top-Rollenspiel, was unter http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/2283509138 offiziell zugegeben wurde. Ein nicht offizielles RPG-Handbuch höher zu bewerten als die Engine, die ja zumindest Relationen wie größer-als korrekt darstellen kann, erscheint mir sehr fragwürdig. Feuerkabel (Diskussion) 13:55, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Das die Bücher als veraltet gelten ist mir bewusst. Da es aber keine anderen/neueren Quellen gibt, ist für mich die alte Quelle noch aktuell. Gehen wir rein nach Engine, können wir reih um Tote wiederbeleben, Schläge von 60 Meter großen Feuerriesen mit dem Schild blocken, in Lava schwimmen ohne direkt zu verbrennen, etc. :::-- 13:58, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Bücher sind nicht veraltet, sondern von Anfang an nicht zu dem Zweck geschrieben worden, offizielle Lore für das WoW-Computerspiel festzulegen. Sie haben für diese Größentabellen genau Null Autorität. :::Dein Argument gegen die Engine ist ein Totschlagargument: Nur weil man nicht alle Klassenfähigkeiten im RP nutzen kann, bedeutet dies nicht, dass die Engine uns gar nichts über die WoW-Lore sagen kann. Fast all unser Lorewissen stammt aus Questtexten, die Engine ist neben den Vorgänger-Computerspielen die wichtigste Quelle der Lore, offizielle Blizzard-Angaben sind rar und weiterführende Bücher sind weit weniger stark zu bewerten. :::Man sollte die Diskussion allerdings ins Realmforum verlagern. Ich denke, man kann nur mit einer Konsenslösung zu einheitlichen Größenmassen kommen. Feuerkabel (Diskussion) 14:12, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Angaben waren für's Rollenspiel geschrieben, damals eben P&P. Die Diskussion muss im Grunde nirgendwo weitergeführt werden. :::-- 14:51, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Tipp am Rande so ganz ohne Meinung: Man umgeht das Problem ganz simpel, indem man seinen Goblin, Gnom, Elfen, whatever schlicht als sehr klein, kleiner als der Durchschnitt, durchschnittlich groß, ziemlich groß, geradezu riesig für sein Volk beschreibt. Mich hat noch nie jemand nach exakten Größenangaben gefragt. Einfließen ins RP tun sie nur, wenn meine kleine Elfe zu einem großen Exemplar aufsieht oder so... :Vielleicht hilft das ein bißchen :) - Gruß, Moriko (Diskussion) 15:15, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Entweder das - guter Punkt - oder aber wenn man sich die Angaben ansieht, sieht man ja, dass es nur Durchschnittswerte sind, die damals noch mit Würfeln beinflussbar waren. Also gibt es da sicher die ein, oder andere Abweichung. ::-- 15:18, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: :Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass die WoW RP Handbücher gar nicht zum offiziellen Kanon gehören. Zitat Blizzard: "F: Zählen die Warcraft- und World of Warcraft-Rollenspielbücher zum Kanon? A: Nein. Die Rollenspielbücher wurden geschrieben, um ein spannendes Table-Top-Rollenspiel zu schaffen ...." http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/2283509138 Also ist die Engine tatsächlich die einzige Lore-Quelle, die wir haben und da sind Goblins größer als Gnome. Feuerkabel (Diskussion) 15:11, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Und wieder: Solange es keine neuen Quellen geben, die die alten Bücher ERSETZEN können (und nein, damit ist nicht die Spiel-Engine gemeint), haben die Bücher meiner Ansicht nach noch Relevanz. Wenn es um Dinge wie Religionen, Licht/Schatten (Beispiel: Licht und die Verlassenen) ginge, hättest du recht. Aber leider wachsen Völker nicht auf einmal nur weil ein Buch als veraltet erklärt wurde. Demnach müsste man - wie bereits mal erwähnt - davon ausgehen, dass Nachtelfen und Draenei kaum größer sind als Menschen, obwohl sie laut Lore an die zwei Meter groß sind. Wenn du es absolut nicht aushältst und es elementar wichtig für dich ist, weil du sonst nicht schlafen kannst, empfehle ich dir Morikos Rat. Das ist eine diplomatische Lösung. :-) -- 15:13, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vom Schlafen wird es mich nicht abhalten, aber ich denke, ich habe die besseren Argumente. Daher habe ich mal einen Thread im Aldor-Forum erstellt, um die Community zu fragen http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/5208515626#1 Feuerkabel (Diskussion) 15:25, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Aha. Und jetzt? -- 15:31, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Mich persönlich machen die Angaben hier schon lange stutzig - und zwar nicht nur deshalb, weil es mir seltsam erscheint, dass Menschen in WoW nur 1,40 groß sein sollen. Als ich auf der Aldor mit RP angefangen habe, kannte ich das Aldor-Wiki noch nicht und habe deshalb, als ich nach Loreinformationen zur Gestaltung meiner Charkonzepte suchte, auf das bekanntere WoWWiki zurückgegriffen. Dort findet man Folgendes: http://www.wowwiki.com/Height Als Quelle sind dort ebenfalls die RPG-Corebooks vermerkt. Rechne ich allerdings die dort gemachten Angaben einmal in für Europäer verständliche Maße um, kommt bei mir beispielsweise für männliche Blutelfe eine Spanne von ca. 160 - 185 Zentimetern für die Größe raus. Das würde dann auch mit der Vorstellung der meisten Spieler InGame deutlich besser übereinstimmen. Woran liegt es, dass die Angaben hier so krass anders ausfallen? Widersprechen sich da zwei Corebooks - wenn ja: Welches ist aktueller? Kapiere ich einfach nur die Art, wie hier notiert wurde, nicht richtig (d.h. laufen die Angaben eigentlich auf dasselbe raus)? Oder wurde beim Übertragen aus der Quelle auf einer von beiden Seiten ein Fehler gemacht? Veldruen (Diskussion) 18:35, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich glaube was du hier vergisst sind die Würfe die dahinter in den Klammern stehen. Charakter X muss mindenstens die Größe Y+Würfelwurf haben. Kann gut sein, dass bei den anderen Quellen schon der Maximalwurf ausgerechnet wurde, wodurch die Spanne wächst. Kurzum die hier angegebene Größe ist die Mindestgröße, weil ein Minuswurf um kleiner zu sein, einfach Schwachsinn ist. -Phexlyn (Diskussion) 18:51, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) https://twitter.com/ChrisMetzen/status/258618843084238849 Dementsprechend müsste die aktuelle Lebensspanne der Pandaren aus der Tabelle genommen werden, da die Information veraltet ist. Die Lebensdauer der Pandaren ist "annähernd menschlich". Gruß Nerendar 5.146.49.110 16:21, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ..und noch immer sind das Angaben aus dem P&P, daher wird an denen nichts verändert. Die aktuelle Lebensspanne könnte man aber irgendwo auf der Seite vermerken. -- 17:10, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Würde es dann nicht Sinn machen, auf der Seite nochmal explizit zu erwähnen, dass die P&P-Bücher überholt sind? Könnte man ja dann in einem Zug mit der Pandaren-Anmerkung machen. Nerendar (Diskussion) 18:24, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Habe das so eingearbeitet. :-- 12:55, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Änderungen vom 21.11.16 Und die nun so schick geänderten Zahlen entstammen... welcher Quelle? Denn die sollte man dann vielleicht auch vermerken. Die Regelwerke werden sie ja kaum umgeschrieben haben? Gruß, - Moriko (Diskussion) 16:40, 21. Nov. 2016 (UTC)